These Little Faces
by Alatarielf
Summary: Qui-Gon, Dooku, and a baby nexu! Just some good ol' Qui/Dooku bonding time.


**Disclaimer: **Qui-Gon, Dooku, and baby nexus are George Lucas's...but Mooki is mine :D.

A/N: My first fanfic on this website! Please review.

"Little fuzzy animals bother me."

Qui-Gon sighed. He had been trying, with apparently no avail, to explain to his master that the Living Force connected them all and that even the littlest of creatures deserved rescue when required.

"How can that adorable wittle face bother you?" Qui-Gon waved the baby nexu in front of Dooku's face, much to the already peeved master's exasperation. The little cub stared curiously at the master through its coal-black eyes. Tentatively, the master reached his hand out to pet the cub. However, the nexu, seeing this as a hostile act, reached out with its paw, batting away any appraoches from the jedi master, drawing blood from the man's thumb in doing so.

"Ach! Now you see why these "wittle" faces infuriate me," Dooku snapped while sucking at the injured finger, which in Qui-Gon's mind, was quite a feat. The little nexu squirmed in Qui-Gon's arms, much to the young apprentice's disapproval.

"Now look what you've done!" the boy scolded, "You've made him restless. Now how's he ever going to fall asleep?"

"You're saying that like it's my fault. I'm the one that's been injured!" Dooku whined, very unlike his typical formal behavior. Qui-Gon shot his master a disgusted look before heading back to the quarters he was assigned for the duration of their mission.

((o))((o))

It had been an hour since Qui-Gon had disappeared into his room. Dooku glanced at the door.

"The nerve of that boy! Reprimanding me for not understanding the ways of the force," Dooku muttered, "Who understands better than I do? Me, the great Dooku, who has manipulated the force to do my bidding long before the tyke was potty trained!"

"Still talking to yourself, Master?" Qui-Gon whispered as he stepped out of his room carrying a sleeping nexu in his arms.

Annoyance flickered across the man's features.

"I see you're still tending to that vicious thing."

"You're the one who provoked him!"

Who's side are you on, Qui?...Never mind, don't answer that."

Qui-Gon laughed and Dooku's expression softened.

"It's such a pity that Mooki - " Qui-Gon started.

"Excuse me. Mooki?"

"That's what I named him."

"For the force's sake, Qui-Gon!"

"I know I shouldnt have, but - "

"And what kind of a name is Mooki anyway? Now if I had a nexu, not that I ever would mind you, I would name it -"

"Ahem"

"Sorry. You were saying?

"Yes. It is such a pity that _Mooki_," Qui-Gon paused as his master rolled his eyes before continuing, "has to return to that awful circus owner when we rturn to Coruscant."

"Such a..._pity_?

"You should have seen the way he was treated! Maybe...we could take him home with us?"

Dooku snorted. "And maybe I could grow wings. Honestly, Qui-Gon! As if I haven't enough stress. You're enough trouble to last a lifetime."

Qui-Gon pouted. "Please, Master?"

"I thought I told you that "wittle" faces bother me," Dooku chuckled and ruffled the lad's hair affectionately. His padawan gave him an amused glance and comfortable silence fell over the pair as they watched the nexu sleep. Dooku reached again towards Mooki, scratching his little head.

"You can hold him if you'd like." Without waiting for an answer, Qui-Gon plopped the creature into his master's arms, waking the young cub which only yawned contentedly before cuddling into its new bed.

((o))((o))

Getting Qui-Gon to return to Coruscant without Mooki was a difficult task, but Dooku managed. Now back in their quarters, the two were unpacking.

Making an attempt to break the silence, Dooku asked, "So, Padawan, what did you think of the mission?"

"It was fine," Qui-Gon stated indifferently.

"Still upset about the nexu, I see. Well, I have something that might cheer you up," Dooku smiled as a pulled a large box from his bag, "I got you a present, Padawan."

"It's not my birthday," Qui-Gon said as he stared at the box in confusion.

"Dooku handed Qui-Gon the box, "Why don't you open it now?"

"But don't we have to get to the Council Room for a briefing?"

"Since when have we ever gone to a briefing on time? And besides, your present would not appreciate being left waiting. I had a hard time just getting it into the box for our trip home."

Qui-Gon shot his master a bewildered glance before hesitantly lifting the lid. No sooner had he done so, a quick object tackled him to the ground.

"Mooki?!"

Dooku laughed as he watched his apprentice struggled to remove the cub so eager to see him.

"Thank you, Master! You don't know how much this means to me."

"Just remember to keep him away from my sleeping space...And you're going to be the one tending to him - feeding, cleaning, all of it."

"Actually, I was thinking that we share the responsibilities -"

Dooku cut off the boy with a glare.

"Just joking! Mooki will be my responsibility."

"Much better. Now let's get to that briefing."

"I thought you said we shouldn't get there on time."

"Don't you smart mouth me. And besides, at the pace you walk, there's no way we could get there on time - stopping to look at the flowers and whatnot."

"I wouldn't be talking, Grandpa."

Qui-Gon laughed and mimicked an old man walking with the aid of a cane, then proceeded to dash out the door with his master in hot pursuit.

_End_


End file.
